


Riddlers stomach

by Hannahawsome2



Category: Batgirl - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, Fetish - Fandom, riddler/Edward, rodin - Fandom
Genre: Alleyway, Batgirl - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Cold, Embarrassing, F/M, Gotham, Just for giggles, Other, poop fetish, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahawsome2/pseuds/Hannahawsome2
Summary: riddler is own the run from batman, can you guess want happens?





	1. Trouble in crime alleyway

Edward let out moan.

He was in the alleyway by the Theatre commonly called crime alley. It was given that name after the Wayne's meet there untimely death here, and was usually avoid by people. drug dealings happened often do to this. His stomach let out a groan, it would not be long now.

Edward took out a small green flashlight from his pocket he carried with him from time to time and shone the light through the shadows, making sure there was no overgrown bats around. He then looked around the area looking for a good place to do his "business."  
He saw two dumpsters side by side, to his relief they had wheels own them. He pulled them apart, so that there was a hole in the middle that he would be given privately and shelter from the elements.

Slipping his green pants to his ankles, he went into a low squat. The cold Gotham air seemed to numb his behind making it really uncomfortable to do his task, and he was tempted to go find a public bathroom, but he knew that half of Gotham was looking for him after his last robbery.

He the riddler robbed a art gallery stealing all the paintings besides two, a painting of the last supper and a panting of a fork and knife. He almost laughed at himself for his stupidity, as batman got the riddle right away and alerted every restaurant and shop in Gotham that they might get robbed, also telling the police to search all the empty restaurants in town. Most likely batman had found his hideout by now and takin out his goons. Batman would question them own where he is, which the goons would tell him he went for a walk decease he told them he needed some "air."

 

In truth he had a bad stomach acke, and really did not want to end up in Arkham being given a enema or something worse, so he ran. While walking around the streets own this dark night, he felt his rear end start to open up probably do to all the pills he took to get rib of his problem, so he walked down the first alley way he saw.

Edwards mind flashed back to the present, he in the alleyway with his butt exposed. It would be not long for the dark knight to find him, so he began pushing the hard turd out.

He let out a grunt, trying to be as silent as he could, as the poop reached the midway point he heard silent footsteps coming towards him.  
" Any luck?"  
Said a girls voice riddler knew all to well, batgirl.  
"Nothing from the west side of Gotham if that's want you mean"  
he heard a boy say batman's partner, Rodin.  
" I can't find him also"  
Batgirl said with a sigh.

Riddler watched as the pair entered his view, walking side by side talking about where he could be. He began to deep breath, trying to be as quite as he could. He really did not teenagers to see a 22 year old man they Consider a threat to be shitting behind some dumpsters.

All of a sudden they stopped walking a few steps in front of him. Rodin talking into a head peace in a low ton.  
" just got word from batman, turns out that a old lady saw riddler a few blocks away holding his stomach"  
robin said trying to look serious.  
" batman thinks he...has a stomach ache?"  
Batgirl said looking weirded out.  
" yup"  
Rodin said slowly starting to look like he was going to burst out laughing.  
" well then He must be in a bathroom around here then." She said  
" batman does not think so, everything around here are houses and the theatre so someone would, have report seeing him if he busted into a house demanding to use there bathroom."  
Robin said regaining his serious look.  
" well he could of shot the house owner, which is why we have to go."  
Batgirl said before disappearing from riddlers sight, closely followed by robin.

The pair of them would search this part of the town, through every building and soon batman would appear. Riddler pushed with all his might to get the poop out of him but do to him holding it while the sidekicks walked by, it was stuck and hanging out his butt.

He knew he had to get it over quickly so he pushed with all his might letting out a few moans, hopeing and praying for the first time in his life that no one would hear him. He looked at the ground, swet was dripping from his forehead. Finally the stool moved and presided to slowly slide out of his body getting softer as it went.

Before Edward new it he was having bad diarrhea which splashed louder then Edward would of liked onto the back wall.  
" oh my god..."  
He looked up to see the young women, batgirl stare down at him.


	2. At lest we understand each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did the troubled math book say to the calculator, puzzle, and dictionary?

 

 

Riddler did not know want to say.

He looked at the girl in the eyes for a few seconds before she turned away from him, her back facing him. A deep silence fell only to be broken by the sound of riddlers butt leaking brown water.

" so this is want you meant with taking a " walk"

Finally batgirl said

" you don't expect me to tell my goons that I have to use the bathroom and don't want to be seen by batman with my pants down?"

He snapped back at her trying to sound confident like he is usely.

Batgirl turned around and looked into his face for a moment, before taking out her phone from her belt. Riddler began to freak out a little, he really did not want to scar anymore of his foes, let become the laughing stock at the police department.

"wait.... Please don't call anyone!" He said in a panicked voice to batgirl.

"How well you get sent back to Arkham then?" She asked him.

" just give me ten more minutes then."

He said almost begging her.

Batgirl looked at the riddler again, his clothes are dirty and soaked with sweat, his face looked flushed and he was trembling do to fear of being seen or do to the cold night they where having. She felt bad for him. Let her gut was telling her that this was probably one of his scams and he probably had a bunch of armed goons around just waiting to shot her... But then again riddler was to proud of a villain to pull something like that.

" fine but I'm not leaving." She said at last.

Riddler thanked her, and saw she turned away from him once more, letting him finish. It was probably good that she was the one that saw him, considering that she was a teenager girl and most lucky knew how he felt. If robin had seen him he would of have to move to a different plant just to escape the laughter.

He relaxed his muscles and resumed the flow of drown water as it hit the wall. After want seemed like hours finally the stream ended, but riddler stomach still felt the same before he went. He stood up, just remembering he forgot to bring to toilet paper. He looked around the sides of the dumpster seeing a newspaper own the ground.

"Done?" Batgirl asked, still turned away from him.

" for the most part yes, but do you mind passing me that newspaper?"

He said getting annoyed for her treating him like a child.

Sensing the hint batgirl took out some pads from her bag, brushing deeply. " that would cut you, here."

She said handing two of them to the riddler leaching behind so she did not have to see him.

     " you sure?"

" why would I not be?"

   " but these are..."

   " Just use them!"

Surprised a bit by batgirl raising her voice, riddler look off the rapping own the pads and used them to wipe his rear.

" Done, thanks for the paper." He said walking towards batgirl.

 

she smiled at him

" don't mention it."

 


End file.
